Taking Tests
by countrymusicisreallycool
Summary: Dean gets his driver's license and a girlfriend. But will something happen that causes him to have to give up his freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own License to Drive.**

**WARNING: some language, references to sex (Not explicit), teen pregnancy,**

**Please leave reviews!**

After 16 years worth of waiting Dean finally had his license. Of course Les still got a license first even after that wild night. But Les had failed the first test he took and, from what he told Dean, he barely passed the second test. Dean had passed the test without getting any answers wrong, which surprised he more than anyone. Of course Dean was happy about the test results because he could forever make fun of Les about it.

Dean had barely gotten home when Les called him. "So how did it go? Do we need to plan another night out in a car driven by a kid who failed his driver's test?"

Dean laughed, "No buddy, but we are so going to Archie's tonight!"

"Wait you passed? How the hell did you pass? How did you pass and I not pass the first time? Are you turning into Natalie?"

"Les wait 'til you hear this. That test you have to take on the computer, well I got 100 percent on it."

"Dean you've got to be f***ing joking! You've never gotten 100 percent on a test. You really are turning into Natalie!"

"No I just studied for a really long time, unlike you!"

"Very funny. Anyway come pick me up we're going to Archie's!"

An hour later Dean and Les were outside Archie's. As they went to our dinner a girl walked up to them. "Hi, my name is June. Do you guys go to Green Forest High School?"

Dean smiled at her, "Yeah, we do. How did you know that?"

"The jacket with the name of the school on it was a good clue."

"Damn I forgot that my jacket says that!"

"Listen I just moved here from San Francisco and I'm going to be going to Green Forest High and I don't know anyone and my mom dropped me off here but she can't give me a ride home. So anyway I thought I could make friends who go to my new school and get a ride home all in one."

"Sure I'll drive you home. But we're going to hang out here for a while."

"That what I was planned on doing."

June and Dean sat talking in the car for three hours. It was obvious that they both liked each other. Unfortunately June had to get home by 11 so Dean brought her home. A few days later they started dating. A month later, they really liked each other and they decided to have sex.

One night Dean's parents went out and June came over. They were both very nervous but they had sex and then June left. "Sorry Dean, I can't risk your parents finding me here or my mom noticing me missing."

"I love you June."

"Love you too Dean."

A few weeks later June came to school looking really upset. She went right up to Dean. "We need to talk!"

"What's wrong?"

She pulled him into an empty classroom and grabbed something from her bag. "Look at this Dean!"

His jaw dropped as he stared at the pregnancy test in her hand.

"It says positive doesn't it."

"I wouldn't tell you if it didn't." She started crying, "What are we going to do Dean?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's all going to be okay June. We figure it all out."

Just then Les came in the door, "Figure what out!"

This statement was greeted by more sobs from June. Dean held her tighter and rubbed her back with one hand.

"Shhh... It'll be all right June. Can I tell him?"

"Well he'll figure it out in nine months!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people who read fanfiction!**

**I hope you like my story.**

**Please leave reviews.**

**I'm new to writing fanfiction but I've been reading fanfiction for as long as I can remember. (so two years) One of the only bad things about fanfiction is that sometimes you find a really good story and then the author doesn't finish it. So if I ever seem to forget about a story and it looks like I'm not going to finish it just remind me. I promise I will finish every story I start writing, unless I die or something, I just can't promise that it won't take me a long time to finish the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own license to drive. I wish I did. I would be very rich. But right now I'm broke. Because I don't make money off of this. My life is sad.**

Suddenly Les realized what was going on. "Dude she's pregnant!"

"Yeah she's pregnant. Now shut up, we don't want the whole school to know!"

"Wait Dean is it yours!"

"Of course it's mine! Who the hell else would be the dad?"

"The reason I was asking is cause you never told me you had sex!"

"Okay you guys can catch up on who's a virgin and who' s not later. Right now I think I'm about to puke."

June ran out of the classroom and into the girl's bathroom. Dean ran after her, startling the girls fixing their makeup in the mirror. June vomited into the toilet and Dean held her hair off her face. "I'm so sorry Dean, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh… Don't be. It takes two to tango. This isn't anyone's fault."

Just then the school principal came into the bathroom. "Someone said there was a boy in here and someone was vomiting." She looks around the room and sees Dean. "Dean, I should have known it was you."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to make sure June was okay and she ran in here."

"Dean, go to the nurse with June, then come to my office."

They both walked to the nurse's office and sat down in a chair inside. June sat on Dean's lap and he instinctively put his hand on her stomach. "There's a baby in there." He whispered in her ear, "Our baby."

After a few minutes the nurse came in. "Sorry I was late, some kid broke his arm in P.E. class. What seems to be the problem?" She said without even looking at them, she sat in her desk with her back to them.

"I throw up." June said.

"Do you think you have the stomach flu? Perhaps food poisoning?"

"Uh… no. "

Just then the nurse turned around and noticed Dean for the first time. Her eyes took in the position of his hand and the terrified look on both their faces.

"I see what going on. She's pregnant."

Dean spoke to the nurse for the first time, "Uh… yeah she is."

"Silly young people, having sex before marriage and ending up pregnant. Why do you kids insist on being so foolish? How old are you sweetheart?"

June looked like she was going to puke again. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Dean looked at the nurse and answered the question, "She's fifteen."

"And you?"

"I'm sixteen. I'm going to see if she is okay."

He walked out of the room and waited outside the bathroom for June. She came out a moment later, looking tired. "I'm sorry, Dean, this isn't fair to you."

"Would you please stop apologizing? Save that for when we tell your parents."

"Don't make me think about that. And remember my dad left years ago; it's just my mom and me. She's going to think you're just like him and you're going to leave too."

"I'm not leaving. Stop worrying, let's just go to talk to the nurse."

"Okay, just give me a second."

They both walked back to the nurse's office. She was on the phone but pointed at the chairs lined up against the wall. They both sat down, this time June rested her head on Dean's shoulder. "Okay thanks, Principal Jones, just wanted to know what school procedure was." She hung up the phone.

"Okay, I just spoke with the principal who says school procedure for pregnancies is to contact the parents of both students involved, if I know who the father is, otherwise just to call the girl's parents." She turned to Dean, "I assume you are the father."

"Yes I am."

"Okay, whose parents do I call first?"

Dean volunteered since he knew that June was dreading telling her mother. "Call mine before you call hers."

"Okay, you're Dean right?"

"Yeah, and she's June."

She dialed Dean's mother's phone number, "Hello this is the nurse at Green Forest High School, I have your son Dean here… No he's fine… I'm calling because Dean came into my office today with a girl who had vomited… No that's not why I'm calling… I spoke with her and it turns out that she is pregnant… They both say he's the father… I understand… Why don't you come down to the school and we can have a group conversation about this... Okay I'll see you in 30 minutes… Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and turned toward Dean, "She's not very happy with you. She and your father are coming down to the school in 30 minutes for a group discussion. Now it's your turn June."

She dialed June's mother's phone number, "Hello this is the nurse at Green Forest High School, I have your daughter June here… Well you see she happens to be pregnant… Well she throw up and her boyfriend, the baby's father, took her to my office… Well they seem sure she is… Why don't you come down to the school and we'll have a group conversation about this… What time? Well his parents will be here in around 30 minutes… Okay I'll see you in 30 minutes then… Goodbye."

She turned back to the scared teenagers, "It's actually lunchtime, so you can go eat lunch, take it easy June, and you moms and dad will be here in 30 minutes, I'll call your names on the loudspeaker when they get here."


End file.
